Tonight
by ZeroGain
Summary: A Jack/Allison fluff piece. Jack tries to be good to Allie in a crazy week. Sometime after 4x09, not necessarily tied in with my other stories, but nothing keeping it from being in there either. 1st person, Allison's POV. The "M" is for part 3.
1. Arrival

**TONIGHT**  
A Jack & Allison Story (Allison's POV)

* * *

1. Arrival

It was easily after nine o-clock when I got home that night. I had known that Jack would be there, barring any unforeseen emergencies, but neither of us were expecting my work to run so late. Since the time switch I'd become used to the more regular hours of the new job. Director of Medical didn't have the same power as the Director of Global Dynamics by a long shot, but the upshot was that I actually had time for my family.

When I pulled into my driveway, I was momentarily surprised to see Jack's jeep sitting there alone. I have a standing arrangement with Brian, my nanny, to remain there on evenings that I am kept late. I'm sure it plays merry hell with his personal schedule, but he is exceedingly well paid for the inconvenience. I'd been surprised to find that a small perk of my job, somehow the prior me had browbeat the prior Fargo into approving the added expense as a condition to keeping me on.

However, tonight Brian's car was nowhere to be seen.

While I didn't mind Jack taking the initiative to send him home, I reflected that it might have been nice if one of them had seen fit to call and let ME know...

It was easy to get mad just then. The project was taking on a life of it's own, we were scared that it literally was. While that was exciting and had implications on the origins of life, it wasn't what we were studying! While my own faith wouldn't have been challenged overmuch by that, I knew Idha was having a hard time dealing with a few of our more excitable co-workers. As a devout Sikh, I knew she wasn't fully on board a few of her atheist peers.

I parked and grabbed my stuff from the car, walking slowly to the door. I let my anger build a little, but that all melted away as soon as I opened the door and walked inside.

There, lying sacked out on the sectional couch, lodged in the corner, was Jack Carter, Sheriff of Eureka, and my lover. He lay slouched down a bit with his chin resting on his chest, almost, but not quite, snoring. His sandy brown hair was slightly tousled, his uniform over shirt open, and his eyes were closed.

Cuddled up and lying across his chest, mouth open in a tiny baby snore was my youngest, Jenna. She was dressed in a pink flannel one piece, her cap was not fully on her head, probably dislodged during one shift or another. Her small form lying just as sacked out in boneless bliss. His right arm lay resting protectively around her, ensuring that she wouldn't slip.

I think my heart melted on the spot! I quietly shut the door and stood there in the entryway, just watching them sleep. If I had doubted his rightness or his fitness to be my lover, that chased away almost every one. The fear didn't leave me entirely, I'd lost loves too many times to be entirely comfortable with his chosen career, but I resolved then to take what I could for as long as I was allowed, and give in return if able.

His brown uniform undershirt was going to need some laundry time, I noted. They were both drooling just slightly. It was so cute.

I took what was offered and just enjoyed the view. Life could throw you from the most wonderful to the most awful events in the space of a few heartbeats. Believe me, I know first hand. When life, or maybe God, or maybe fate, offers you a chance to be part of something beautiful, take it and live it for all you're worth. You never know when the next heartbreak will land at your doorstep.

Life, of course, moved onward. I heard soft footsteps from up the stairs and turned slightly to see my eldest son Kevin, staring at the same scene, a bemused smile on his face. This time I choked up a little as I looked at him.

My little man, he'd be turning fourteen this year. His intelligent eyes flicked in my direction and he softly said "Hi, Mom."

I smiled back at him and whispered, "Hi, Honey."

"You missed Jack attempting to cook," he said with a grin.

I had to nearly kick myself to keep functioning. Sometimes it was hard to reconcile the differences in him with the past I'd known.

I'd spent almost the entirety of my son's life with a different Kevin. That sounds horrible, like some bad movie plot. It felt like it sometimes, like being a stranger in my own life. Jack and I, and a few others, were time travelers. Entirely by accident, but not without repercussion, we had traveled to the past, to the founding of Erureka in it's original incarnation as Camp Eureka, and made changes. It wasn't an intentional thing, the events were chaotic enough as it was, but when faced with a dying man I wasn't going to freeze and wait to see if time would repair itself. I had taken my oaths and I lived by them.

When we got back though, we'd brought another traveler along for the ride, and his absence created many changes in Eureka's past. Somehow in the middle of all of that one of those changes was my son. Shortly after he was born, Kevin was diagnosed with autism. It had been a crushing blow to me, and it had changed my life. Don, my husband, had died very shortly after that, and that changed my life yet again. I was left on my own to cope with this wonderful and challenging little boy, and to rear him in a world that had seemingly taken away his and my future in one cold uncaring moment.

Beyond his burden of autism, Kevin had been gifted with savantism, perhaps in exchange. As a doctor I know the two aren't linked fully, but they often seem to go together, enough so that the layperson would have labeled him an "idiot savant". As he had grown he had been reclusive and hyper-focused, but so intelligent it was frightening. His penchant for assigning things to dates and using math by age eight that was beyond some of the smartest people I knew was frightening at times.

It had been one of my first insights into Jack's character, how he had almost immediately bonded to Kevin. It had been Jack's insight and earnest cunning in the ways of people that had enabled Kevin to use that innate knowledge of his to actually save the town when Walter Perkins had almost doomed us all.

God, I hadn't thought about him or Susan in years...

But when we got back? The autism was gone. Kevin was, for lack of a better description, normal! He talked, he ran, he played! He even joked, and, according to Jack, filched his bacon quite often.

He was still brilliant though, his brain able to absorb data at a rate that was frightening. I honestly expected him to graduate high school next year without challenge, though he seemed quite willing to stick things out for the sake of friends. I hadn't reached the point yet that I was going to challenge that, not yet anyway.

"Oh great," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Teenagers; too cool to experience emotions! He smiled at me though and continued, "You're going all misty eyed again."

I laughed softly and nodded.

"Right," he said, "I'm just grabbing a water from the fridge. Dre's on a bio-break. We're trying to down the Lich Queen tonight. Want me to put Jenna to bed?"

I smiled at him and shook my head in the negative. "No, I'll take care of her. Thank you, Honey." I held out my arms for a hug and he grudgingly obliged with a muttered "love you" and then went to the kitchen. I felt like a part of me was going with him, he was growing up so fast and I jealously hoarded all the time I had left to me.

"Don't stay up too late, Kevin. You've got school tomorrow," I reminded him. He rolled his eyes again and grinned, grabbed his water, and disappeared back up stairs to his room.

I went over to the couch and sidled in next to Jack, careful not to jostle either him or Jenna too much. The soft rasp of his not-snore shifted and he moved a little. It seemed to be almost reflexive when he lifted his free arm and let me slide in underneath while immediately steadying Jenna with the other arm.

As his arm tightened over me I reveled in the sensations. He's a strong man, but almost not cognizant of it. It's as though it never occurs to him that he exudes so much raw power. I sunk into his warmth as he murmured "Hey", and I inhaled his scents. A raw and jumbled mix of them, from the polyester of the uniform to his natural smell, some of his deodorant and the vague memories of leftover sweat.

I never intended to fall asleep, but once there I just automatically gave in to the tiredness while sheltered in his arms and close to my daughter.

It felt too wonderful.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eureka, it's characters, or its concepts, I'm just playing for fun and an educational experience._

_**Author's Notes: **This takes place sometime before "Way of the Gun", my own story, and episode 4x09 "I'll Be Seeing You."_

_This marks the first time I've tried to write first person from a female perspective. It was... well lets put it at "challenging" because I would notice different things or think differently. In many ways 1st person is a greater challenge when the narrative viewpoint isn't that close to you. I hope that I both convey Allison's character and her composure in a suitable fashion, but ultimately that will be up to the rest of you to tell me._

_Please review and give me some feedback, especially if I didn't pull it off!_


	2. Awakening

**TONIGHT**  
A Jack & Allison Story (Allison's POV)

* * *

2. Awakening

"Hey, Beautiful."

I heard the words whispered in my ear, and practically felt them rumble through me. I was warm, and comfortable, and there was a solid weight over me... I was still ensconced in his arm. Ah, I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Mm..." I murmured, or something equally cogent. This felt too good. He should just go back to sleep and let me sleep and-

Jenna hiccuped in her sleep. Instantly my concern for her pushed me into a more alert state and I shifted a little.

"Shh. It's okay, just a little dream," he said, his tone indulgent. I glanced up to see him looking down at her, almost entirely fascinated, then his eyes met mine and he smiled lazily.

"Yours or hers?" I asked with a grin.

"Both," he replied, and shifted, resettling her just a little so that we could kiss.

God, that blew my mind! It did almost every time we kissed.

He kisses like it's second nature to him. There's no plan when he does it, he just does it. It's like his mind and body are in unison, it's utterly guileless and so totally charming and completely hot.

I can't help comparing him to Nathan, the other great love of my life, but it makes me feel a little guilty every time I do. With Nathan it was always passionate, but I never had the sense that he was completely giving in to the experience, like he had a plan every time. It probably wasn't far from the truth, that was both the glory and the misery of loving a genius.

Jack smiled against my lips, saying "You're thinking too much, again."

"Guilty" I whispered.

He smiled and pulled back a little, I sat up and we rearranged a little bit. "Sorry I fell asleep," he said.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. It was one of the most endearing things I've ever seen, you know," I said, a self-satisfied grin all over my face. I couldn't help it, it still made me feel warm inside.

"Heh. Well, I fed her a little and she sorta fell asleep and… well, you know how it is," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I do. We should put her to bed, though," I replied. We stood and he carefully handed her back to me. My little girl, Nathan's legacy. I wished that he'd at least had a chance to meet her, but it was never destined to be, I supposed.

"Thank you" I said, and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek, then took my beautiful little girl up to her bedroom. I got her settled with a minimum of fuss.

I came back down a little while later, and found him staring morosely into the refrigerator. "Something wrong?" I asked, moving in behind him and welding myself to his back, resting the side of my face against him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey. Yeah… I tried cooking this casserole but I don't think you'll want any. I didn't do a very good job." He was honestly depressed about it! "I wound up with microwaved stuff for Kevin. He didn't seem to mind though."

He shut the door and turned around in my arms, we resettled so that he was leaning against the kitchen counter and we were face to face in a close embrace. To be truthful it was more my face to his chest, he is a tall one after all. I leaned back a little, our arms around each other, and looked into his sharp, inquisitive blue eyes.

Once I'd gotten over being pissed off at him in our first meeting, the eyes were the first thing I really remembered noticing about him. They're clear, expressive, and incisive. You know what Jack Carter is feeling toward you when you make eye contact with him, be it angry or otherwise. I've been on the receiving end of the angry eyes often enough from our job and relationship conflicts over the years to know what that was like. I far preferred this loving, tender gaze.

"Don't worry about the food, Jack" I said, smiling up at him.

He looked a little pained at that, saying, "Yeah, I know, but I wanted it to be really good and home-made and stuff. I know you're having a rough time with whatever that project is and..."

He could be so sweet sometimes!

"Honey, it's okay," I insisted.

He heaved a sigh. "I suppose," he said. "I could order some take-out?" he offered, and I demurred.

"It's a bit late for that anyhow, and no, no pizza. I know Pi Squared still delivers at midnight, but I don't need heartburn until five in the morning!"

He pouted a little. Seriously. When we'd first met I'd told him once that the boyish charm worked better when he was shaved, but the honest truth was it worked all the damned time.

"Stop it!" I said lightly, and swatted his chest. "Look in the freezer, I'm sure I have some frozen stir fry in there. Really, if we got pizza you know Kevin would be down here in three seconds flat!"

He made a speculative face, then nodded. "True, that boy has psychic powers of sausage and bacon detection."

I laughed. Oh how true that was!

We looked in the freezer, and shortly found a bagged meal that could be prepared on the stove top. The preparation was… well lets settle on enticing. We moved around the kitchen together, getting things in order for a late dinner (I really was quite hungry, actually). All the while each of us used little opportunities to steal a touch or a kiss, a caress here and there.

At one point I was stirring up the vegetables, and he sidled up behind me, wrapping around me and "helping" the stir by lightly grasping my hand in his right, while his left did a little free range exploration! I almost melted on the spot, and he laughed quietly and sounded quite satisfied with himself.

"Tease!" I accused.

"Nope," he said. "Promise."

"Oh, a promise is it?" I asked, heatedly. I wanted to jump him right then and there, screw dinner!

"Later," he insisted, kissing me on the neck. His lips were like an ember, hot and needful, wonderfully erotic. I knew by then how talented he was with them and with his tongue.

"Now!" I urged, a little bit of a growl in my voice.

"Nope, later. Fixing dinner now," he said, smiling, and pulled away. I sighed.

"Not fair, Jack!" I complained to him, continuing to stir, lest the food burn. I was dangerously close to not caring.

"I know!" he chuckled and moved off to the table, setting the flatware out retrieving a bottle of wine from the cooler.

The meal was fantastic, I suppose. I know I enjoyed it, but my mind was entirely elsewhere. We laughed and teased a little, and I reveled in that.

We finished off the wine between us. I don't want to say I was drunk, I know I can handle my own liquor quite well, but combined with the promises he was throwing my way I was a little fuzzy by the time we were done with food.

We were leaning in for another kiss when I heard a thump from upstairs and an exultant "Yeah!"

I yelped a little and jumped in my own skin! What was that?

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Kevin, and Dre. They must have won whatever game it is they're playing."

I looked at the clock, the hands read 11:30. I sighed, the mood starting to dissipate as I anticipated having to read him the riot act about staying up late on a school night. Just as I was about to get up Jack interrupted me, stopping me before I got out of the chair.

"I'll handle it, Allie. You go upstairs, I'll be right behind you," he said, leaning down to kiss me again. Did I mention before how much that affected me? I think, if I were still Director of Global and he'd done that I'd have given him my master pass code!

He smiled as he pulled away, quite obviously please with himself, and disappeared around the corner and half-way up the stairs towards Kevin's room.

I sighed, content to watch him move. My man of action. I heard him knock lightly on Kevin's door then slip inside with a "Hey, Kev. Up a little late, eh?", he kept the rest quiet.

I smiled again, stood, and moved up the stairs and toward my bedroom. When I heard the door shut behind me and felt him glance my way, I made sure to give an extra little flair to my walk, and heard the pleased little groan from behind me.

Two could play this game. Of course, it was always better that way!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eureka, it's characters, or its concepts, I'm just playing for fun and an educational experience._

**Author's Notes:** _This takes place sometime before "Way of the Gun", my own story, and episode 4x09 "I'll Be Seeing You."_

_I don't have a whole lot to add beyond that, I hope you enjoy it, please read and review, let me know what you liked and didn't.  
_


	3. Fulfillment

**TONIGHT**  
A Jack & Allison Story (Allison's POV)

* * *

3. FULFILLMENT

Much like our first night together, Jack took his sweet time following me into the bedroom. I made sure he had an ample show to enjoy along the way.

The master bedroom is one of my favorite things about this house. I could have bought more reasonable when I'd moved here, but being on the Department of Defense payroll as an agent investigator and pretty much second string to the Director of Global Dynamics had its perks.

Pretty much most of the upstairs was taken up with the master. It had a full size walk-in closet, not quite as big as you'd see on some TV shows, this wasn't a New York loft, mind. The attached bathroom had a fully outfitted jacuzzi tub with a multi-headed shower archway. It was the bathroom at Jack's that showed the place had been designed by a guy, and a nerd at that. Oh, it was nice, for what it was, and I didn't have voice activated anything, but nothing beat the therapeutic power of that tub and shower. Or the occasional entertainment value, as he'd demonstrated a few nights ago.

I had to revise that thought a little when Jack caught up to me, though. He pulled up close behind me and trailed a line of kisses down my neck, then returned nuzzling my ear while his strong hands worked their magic.

He has _really_ talented hands, by the way. Strong and agile, and like when he kisses there's no hesitation. It's not forceful, per se, but he communicates very aptly what he wants and how he wants it, and sometimes it's just fine to let someone else lead.

I felt him grin as he said into my hair, "Can I have this dance?"

I didn't jump, but I was certainly surprised when the music came on! I was confused for a second, but as he started to move I went with it. I turned around to face him and he took my hand in one of his, resting his other on my hip, and led into a slow dance as the music filled the room, low and insistent.

"And I didn't even have to ask to lead this time." he chuckled softly. We danced slowly around the room, while I gazed up into his vibrant eyes. They were full of self-satisfaction and he had a please little grin on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, I had some help. You can take it out if you want, it's a limited AI thingy."

I had a moment's apprehension, there had been a number of incidents with his self-aware residence… some of them quite scary. "It's safe? And I mean really safe, not Fargo-safe?"

He nodded. "Yep, but we can worry about that later."

His look lost the mischievousness. It was somewhat difficult to read, but I gathered he was pensive. The intensity of his gaze made me blush, and I ducked my head.

"Remember our very first dance?" he asked. It would be hard to forget that. In the middle of a crisis situation with clones of Nathan Stark ready to embark on a quest of world domination, he asks me to dance. It was a ploy, of course, to get Nathan's jealousy to override his ego. I nodded.

"Well," he said, "I think it bears repeating. When was the last time I told you how amazing you are?"

I laughed low and kissed his collarbone. "Not today," I said.

"You are. You're strong, independent, and smarter than ten women put together," he said, repeating those words from three years ago.

"Go on," I murmured, continuing a line of kisses across his strong chest.

"And I think another ten times beautiful." He cupped the side of my face with one hand, his other sliding down below my waist. I may or may not have growled a little at him.

"For God and Country," he murmured, and kissed me on the lips. Oh Jesus, God it was a good kiss! I got drawn into that for a good long while. When I came up for air he had that self-satisfied grin on his face again.

He pulled back a bit and started to take off his undershirt. A small grin played across my face as I decided to repay a previous favor then. Just as he got the shirt half-way up, I stepped in and reached behind his back, grabbing it and yanking it down, using it to bind his arms a little. He looked at me, a little bit startled. I hadn't quite got it before the shirt was off his head, but it didn't matter. I bent my head down and kissed a line across his chest, ending at one of his nipples, which I gently bit and teased a little.

He groaned at the sensations, pressing against me so that I could feel his urgency. "Now, now, Sheriff Carter," I gently admonished him, interspersing kisses with my words as I continued. "It wouldn't… do… for you… to try… and escape… lawful custody… now, would… it?"

"Oh?" he chuckled, low and resonant. "Am I under arrest?"

"Well," I replied, tugging a little harder on the shirt and twisting it, "I do have you, don't I?"

"Mm. I guess so," he teased. I knew he could escape from the hold easy enough. If he wanted to. I reached down with my right hand, holding onto the shirt with my left. I unfastened his belt buckle and let the uniform trousers drop.

"At least they're not Mickey Mouse boxers anymore," I said, nuzzling his neck. "Sit," I said, grinning as I let go of the undershirt and pushed him toward the bed. He did so.

I decided to vamp it up a bit and slowly did a runway walk toward him, warmed by the obvious fires of desire in his eyes. They fairly smoldered like vibrant blue gems! I undid the ties holding my dress closed and stopped a few feet in front of him, slowly slipping it open, putting on a show.

He grinned and started to lean forward, but I demurred. He relaxed back as I showed off for him, enjoying the heat of his gaze. While I hadn't been expecting tonight, exactly, our more frequent encounters had left me more willing to wear more pleasing undergarments for him. Tonight was one such night.

I let him enjoy the view for a while and slowly removed the bra and panties, but I left the garter and stockings in place. I love the ones with ties on the side.

"Jesus, Allie," he said, low and hot. "You are so beautiful it hurts!"

I smiled a predatory smile back his direction and slowly moved in. When I stood at his feet I knelt down, and (with a little help) removed his trunks.

I'm not exactly a young woman anymore, but all that means is I'm not a girl either. After many years of experience I know how to please my man. I set to it with a will and an effort, and decided to show him just how good I was at this.

I treated him to this for some time, and his stamina and resolve were impressive, but I refused to let up until I'd brought him to climax. By the time I was finished he was lying back on the bed, no witty replies this time!

I let him recover for a few minutes, idly toying with him, until he began showing signs of revival. He sat back up and leaned forward, capturing my head in his hands and kissing me. This time it was urgent, aggressive. He broke off a short while later, saying "You're amazing!"

"I know" I smirked.

His response was a simple needful groan. He started to pull me up, but I stood under my own power and straddled him there, taking his renewed vigor in me with one smooth stroke, and lost myself for a while.

He embraced me, lavishing attention on my breasts. If I haven't mentioned the talent of his tongue before, now is the time. Wow.

We began moving slowly, together. He shifted attention and captured my mouth again in a kiss while I concentrated on the pleasures he was bringing out of me.

He moved, pushing us farther onto the mattress, but letting me maintain my position. I ground against him as he lay back, twisting just so every now and then, and using all my learned experience to wring as much from him as I could.

We were like that for a long while, changing positions time and again. His stamina was never something he should have been ashamed of normally. Having drawn the early excitement from him at the start, he was able to last much longer than normal this time. I have no idea when the first orgasm took me, but after that he took control.

Sometime later, I couldn't be bothered to keep track of time in the lease, I became aware that we were spooning, lying on our sides as he moved within me, his talented hands drawing every gasp they could from me, his breath hot and needful in my ear.

He timed his final arrival of the evening with mine, when he let go it sent me over the edge, and I lost myself once more. We fell asleep that way, lying close in the afterglow.

Just before nodding off I twisted in his arms and kissed him one last time, murmuring, "I love you, Jack."

"Mm. Love you too, Allie. Always."

I planned on holding him to it.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eureka, it's characters, or its concepts, I'm just playing for fun and an educational experience._

_**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you feel like it. It's hard to make something like this romantic, original, and not entirely smut, so I hope I succeeded at that._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
